


their little strawbaerry

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: the three of you have fun at an onsen getaway
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	their little strawbaerry

“babe.”

a foot to your side.

you grunt, lifting your head from your face-down position on the futon. your hair falls over your eyes. a huff. the strands fall back in place.

issei chuckles and sits down, running his hands through your bangs. you sluggishly move over to lie your head in his lap, closing your eyes. his hands resume their work, raking through your locks.

he calls out again, “babe.”

you’re pretty much a horse at this point; you like getting your hair brushed, you’ll eat whatever’s put in front of you and you liked being called a good girl after you did something well—being leashed wasn’t bad either.

you turn to look up at him. “you know, issei, i’m a horse.”

he blinks. “uh—yee haw?”

another low voice rings out, “haw yee.”

you snort and issei snickers as takahiro walks into the room, lying face down on your stomach. you bring your hand up to brush through his hair.

“we should have gotten a private bath,” takahiro mumbles.

“we’re poor,” you offer.

“could have lived out the dream of getting frisky in the bath.”

“wait, did the two of you actually do that?”

“nope.”

“there was an old guy in the bath with us.”

you hum, “so that was a bust, huh?”

“of a nut.”

both boys give a simultaneous, drawn out “ayyy” and high-five each other. you return a monotonous, “thank you for the eloquent ejaculation joke.”

takahiro laughs into your stomach, “you’re a horse, babe.”

“yeah,” issei chuckles, thumb brushing over your cheek. “we doin’ pony play tonight?”

you lift your pointer finger up, “uh—,” bringing it down to meet with your thumb, “no.”

issei smirks, “going back on your word, princess?”

“it was a figure of speech, you dirty microwave.”

issei clutches his chest in mock heartbreak as takahiro crawls up to rest his head against your chest before saying, “microwaves are kinda sexy though.”

“what?” maybe there’s still water in your ears from the bath.

“it takes so long for them to warm up my food, kinda sexy making me wait.”

issei hums, “so i’m a dirty and sexy microwave.”

you turn your head, hiding your laugh in issei’s stomach as the two boys smile at each other. takahiro kisses your cheek before maneuvering to sit on his heels, pulling your legs over his thighs as issei makes quick work of the tie around your waist.

“hey!”

issei grins wolfishly, “cute underwear, babe.”

you blush, “these are comfortable!”

takahiro snickers, fingers under your strawberry-patterned, cotton panties, tracing over your hip bones. he leaves a kiss on your stomach before reaching into his backpack, grabbing a bottle of lube. issei distracts you by having you sit up against his chest as he plays with your tits.

“think i like you better in this cutesy stuff,” he murmurs, lips brushing the shell of your ear.

your reply is stolen from you as takahiro strips you out of your underwear and traces his lubed fingers over your folds.

“yeah.” the sudden low pitch of takahiro’s voice has your breath hitching. “you’re like our little strawberry.” his eyes soften at the blush on your cheeks.

issei snickers, “lil strawbaerry.”

you huff, ears burning. “i hate you guys.”

both of them reply with a “love you, too”, smirking at your embarrassment.

issei angles your face to kiss you, swallowing your mewls as takahiro begins to finger you. he starts with one, then adds another not long after, scissoring them as you cry out while your hips jolt.

issei groans when you grind against his hardened member, “shit.”

he grabs your legs, hooking his hands under your knees as takahiro makes quick work opening you up.

“too bad you don’t have thigh highs on,” takahiro says nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t knuckle deep inside of you.

“hiro!” you cry out when he pushes his fingers against that one spot inside you.

“maybe next time,” issei mumbles as he strokes the inside of your thighs, bringing his other hand down to play with your clit.

you let out a soft whimper, pussy clenching around takahiro’s fingers.

“aha,” you watch his adam’s apple bob. “you’re gushing, princess.”

“p-please,” you whisper, desperation clouding your mind at their double-team.

“be patient, babe,” issei chides. “don’t want it to hurt, do you?”

but you do. you want it so bad. so, so bad. you know they know you’re desperate, can see it in the way they look at each other.

you take a deep breath. “i—,” a whine, “i have them!”

both of them look at you.

“have what?” issei asks.

you might not be able to walk tomorrow, which would defeat the purpose of this whole mini vacation, but you don’t care. just want their fat cocks in you as they whisper sweet nothings to you.

“the—,” takahiro adds another finger inside before curling his finger. “oh fuck—!”

“have what?” issei repeats, flicking at your clit.

you let out a soft mewl, hands gripping the futon beneath you so hard your knuckles are nearly white.

your voice is a mere whisper, “t-the thigh—,” a moan, “thigh highs.”

the tension in the room thickens immediately as the two grin wickedly at you.

“oh?” takahiro curls his fingers.

you sob, hips jolting.

issei brings a hand to stabilize you, growling in your ear, “where?”

“in, in my bag,” you whisper.

takahiro removes his fingers entirely and you whine at the empty feeling. “hiro!” he licks a stripe over your left nipple.

“hiro, please!”

takahiro’s always been a little soft on you, so he puts his fingers back on your pussy, brushing over your hole, but not going inside—it’s not enough. you turn your head to the side, nuzzling into issei’s neck, in hopes he’d give you something.

“issei, please, i don’t wanna be empty.”

he hums, kissing your temple, “hiro’ll fuck you good soon, baby. go put those thigh highs on for us.”

you sniffle, but listen anyways. anything else would prolong your suffering.

you fish through your bag, finding them, white and soft as you pull them over your legs. you quickly turn back, your heart jumping seeing them. the front of their robes are undone as they watch you, stroking their cocks. issei grins lopsidedly at you before pulling takahiro in for a messy kiss.

you sit and look on in rapture, biting your lip as your thighs rub together. you take in their musculature, long legs and messy hair.

breaking apart, issei coos at you, “come over, princess.”

you settle back into his lap as takahiro’s hands graze over the top of your thigh highs, whispering a “fuck, yeah.” their hands wander over your legs, admiring the contrast between your skin and the stark white of the thigh highs.

“hiro,” you whisper, hands raking over his abs.

he tells you to get on all fours while issei strips you out of your yukata. ass up, you spread your legs for takahiro, arching your back for him. he kisses the base of your spine, loving how prettily you present yourself for him.

rubbing his shaft against your pussy, he groans, “fuck, you’re so good to us.”

issei rubs a hand through your hair as the other guides his thick length and touches the weeping head to your mouth. you bring a hand up to stroke it as you lavish kisses along the thick vein on its underside. he curses, tightening his grip in your hair, “f-fuck, princess.”

you lick over his engorged head, before sliding him past your lips. takahiro licks his lips, seeing issei’s head loll back. he angles himself at your tight hole before pushing himself in, hands tightly gripping your hips. you moan at the sudden intrusion that has issei swearing at the vibrations around his cock.

once takahiro’s fully sheathed inside, you sigh, finally feeling full. you decide to redirect your efforts to swallowing issei down to the base.

“ahh, shit,” issei mutters.

takahiro laughs darkly, hands coming up to grip your waist as he lets you adjust to his length, “we sure got lucky, issei.”

your nose is pressed up against issei’s pelvis and despite your lips being pulled taut around his thick cock, you stick your tongue out to lick at his heavy balls.

“holy fuck—,” he swears, feeling like you were trying to melt his spine. “we sure—ah—fucking did.”

takahiro hums, as he watches your hips bounce and gyrate on his cock. he starts a steady pace, hooded gaze on his cock sliding in and out of your tight cunt.

grunting, he increases his pace as your pussy clenches around his throbbing cock, “fuck yeah, baby, your pussy feels so fucking good.”

you whine as you continue to bob your head and stroke issei’s cock. issei pets your head, watching you take him down your throat with ease. you look up at him through your lashes, loving the flushed look on his face, but he pulls out of your mouth suddenly and you lurch forward, face softly hitting his abs at one of takahiro’s hard thrusts. he tilts your chin up as you moan unobstructed, thumb over your glossy bottom lip.

he looks at you through his hooded gaze, “be a good girl for hiro, babe, and i’ll fuck your hungry pussy later. let the whole resort hear who you belong to, yeah?”

you whimper and takahiro laughs darkly at issei’s words. they exchange smirks before takahiro pulls out almost entirely, just leaving his head in, before plunging back inside again. you keen as your arms give out, “hiro—!”

he grunts, continuing to jackhammer into you. your eyes almost roll to the back of your head when he brings a hand down to play with your clit, loving how rough he is.

“h-hiro!” you sob, your eyes searching for your other boyfriend.

he’s sitting with his legs spread on the side, casually stroking himself as he watches takahiro fuck you to oblivion. you whimper seeing the look in his eyes, pupils blown out.

takahiro pulls at your hair and you cry out, your arms coming to support you.

his thrusts get sloppy as he swears, “shiiiit, i can feel you throb around my cock, princess.” he slaps your ass. “god, f-fuck! you love this, don’t you?”

he knows he does—fuck yeah, he does. it turns him on so much to have you in nothing but your innocent little white thigh highs as he fucks you stupid onto the tatami mats. you’re moaning like a little whore, their little whore, taking everything he and issei are giving you and hell, if he isn’t proud of himself for letting you take charge of packing their bags.

you babble out a mess of his name, “yes” and “more” as issei grins at you, “what’s wrong, babygirl? can’t keep up?”

takahiro lets go of your hair to bring up one of your legs, opening you up. effectively, the angle of his thrusts change as he hits deeper against your g-spot. mewling pathetically, you collapse back into the futon, keening as you let him use like a doll. you sneak a hand down to your clit, wanting so badly to cum.

“h-hiro! ‘m gonna—!”

“c’mon, baby,” takahiro grunts. “be a good girl and come around my cock.”

you yelp as your orgasm rips through you, takahiro never letting his thrusts up. a choked sob leaves your lips as he curses and bottoms out as your pussy walls tremble and gush around him, cumming inside, “fuuuck.”

takahiro lets your leg down and you sigh softly as he falls over you, nuzzling his face into your neck. he leaves chaste kisses over it, tickling you. you laugh as he leans back up, pulling out.

he watches your combined fluids leak out onto the futon, breathing out a short laugh, “nice.”

issei comes over, rolling you into your back as he brushes your hair out of your face. he brings your legs over his thighs before slotting himself inside you. you moan, on the edge of overstimulation.

takahiro tosses him a water bottle and issei takes a quick swig before dipping down and feeding you the water. he pulls back, licking his lips. your pussy clenches at the sight and he hisses.

you huff, throat a little sore, “coulda just let me drink from the bottle.”

“nah,” he says, stroking your thigh highs.

takahiro comes back and moves himself behind you, letting you rest against his chest, “where’s the fun in that?”

you realize you haven’t kissed him all night and bring a hand up to do so. issei starts a slow pace, fucking you gently as you moan into takahiro’s mouth.

“maybe next time, we can fuck you in your school uniform,” issei muses.

“wh—hah—why?”

issei hooks his hands under your legs, increasing his pace. you gasp, arching your chest out provocatively.

“y’know,” takahiro starts, bringing his hands up to play with your tits, “we’ve wanted to fuck you since high-school.”

you don’t get to question him as issei starts a near vicious pace. you can feel that thick vein of his brush up deliciously against your walls, the slide made easier with yours and takahiro’s fluids.

“i-issei!” you sob in takahiro’s arms as he leaves chaste kisses on your cheek and neck, a stark contrast to the brutal way issei was fucking you.

“fuck, babygirl, you’re so good at milking our cocks,” issei praises. he feels like his skin is going to melt off him with how tight, wet and hot you are. the inside of your thighs are slick with your cum, making your skin gleam. it sticks to his skin, slightly tacky as he pulls away and he can’t help how much he loves it.

your second orgasm builds up quickly, almost too fast when issei brings a hand up to swipe at your clit and angles his thrusts at your little bundle of nerves. you’re moaning incoherently, eyes hungrily washing over the dark expression on his face, trailing over his broad shoulders, toned torso, abs and defined v-line.

issei licks his lips at the hungry look in your eyes before looking down at the creamy mess between your legs, muttering, “our good little cockslut.”

he brings your legs up, pushing them towards your shoulders and your thighs burn in the best way possible.

takahiro hums in your ear, “look at how messy you are, princess.”

your eyes look down and your face burns seeing how your mixture of fluids stick to issei’s pelvis. you bring one of your hands up to cover your face, but takahiro pulls it away, kissing your knuckles.

issei brings his face close to yours before kissing you, whispering lowly, “we wouldn’t have you any other way, babe.”

the sheer affection in his eyes coupled with the warmth of takahiro’s chuckle in your ear and the way they’re playing your body like a tuned instrument has your orgasm ripping through you. you hope none of the other guests heard the near shriek you let out. takahiro rubs soothing circles on your skin as issei swears, continuing to chase his own. he buries his head in the crook of your neck before his hips stutter, filling you up. you sob, feeling thoroughly fucked out as your pussy gushes around him. issei lifts his head, kissing your forehead before he slots his lips against takahiro’s.

you whine when he pulls out, mess between your legs spilling out onto the futon. issei kisses you on your pout as takahiro starts cleaning up the mess between your legs.

“feel bad for the cleaning staff,” he says.

“they probably deal with this a lot, though,” issei adds, doing his best to clean the futon.

takahiro grabs the water bottle on the side of the futon for you, as he works a comb through your tangled hair. issei comes close to wipe the tears from your cheeks, his voice soft, “you okay, babe?”

you nod, “i loved it.”

the three of you exchange affections before deciding to hit the onsen again. making sure the three of you are decent, takahiro picks you up in his arms.

“where are we going?” you ask, resting your head against his firm chest.

“to the baths.”

issei steps into the public co-ed bath first, checking around for anyone. luckily, the coast is clear with how late it is and the boys help you clean up in the shower before the three of you drop into the onsens for another dip. you’re sitting on issei's lap with your legs thrown over takahiro’s.

“oh yeah,” you pipe up, “what was that about wanting to sleep with me since high-school?”

“oh, that,” takahiro laughs.

“y’know,” issei adds.

“no, i don’t?”

as your fingers get pruny, issei’s legs start to fall asleep and takahiro starts complaining about the weird old guy they saw in the onsen earlier, you never do get to figure out why they fell in love with you, but you suppose it didn’t matter now that you had them anyways.


End file.
